


The Raspberry 30

by Xxxsugarhatexxx



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxsugarhatexxx/pseuds/Xxxsugarhatexxx
Kudos: 1





	The Raspberry 30

Tony停下亲吻的动作，将头往回靠了一些，只是安静地看着他不说话。男孩颤着睫毛也不敢开口，在先生怀里靠着连大气都不敢出，咬着薄薄的下唇，身体难耐地扭了扭。  
他的心跳过速，看着先生没有什么表情的一张脸，担忧和慌乱随即便爬上了心头，不知是生理上还是心理上的紧张，导致他小腹的部位在一抽一抽地发紧发疼。  
又过了十秒钟，男人看着他却还是没有任何想要采取行动的昭示。Peter开始懊悔自己刚才情急之下说错了话，先生都说过不能勾引他，自己却还是说了这样直白的话语去引诱对方。  
他的下 面真的shi了，因为男人刚才吻在他敏感的地方，他便可耻地起了反应，这个时候他能感觉到一些液体从那些地方流出来。这些都不说，他还罔顾宝宝和医生的建议，大言不惭地说出这种求欢的言辞。  
Peter觉得没有一刻比现在更难堪了。  
他泛白的嘴唇都在发抖，渐渐用力想让自己脱离出男人禁锢的怀抱来，语无伦次地说：“我......我不是这个意思，先生您不能碰我，也不想碰我。我瞎说的，别在意......当我，当我没说好吗？”  
随即，他就感觉自己右边的屁 股被男人的大手给揉捏住了。不是情欲意味的那种揉捏，而是在抚摸，似是一种安慰。  
“刚才在行李箱里坐着，硌到东西了吧。是这里？”他一路摸过去，轻柔的手势似是在抚慰他。  
“没……没有关系的。不疼。”Peter忍不住哽咽，这点疼痛对他来说确实没什么太大关系。但是先生 现在毫不吝啬对他的关系，让他感到不习惯。  
男孩太没安全感了，刚才睡着的时间都要抓着Tony一条胳膊拽得死紧，现在也没放开。  
Tony焦糖色的眼睛里露出笑意，用那只揉着半边屁 股的手轻轻褪下男孩的睡裤和内裤，试探了一下情况。  
“宝贝很乖，没有说谎。真的有好多水。”他的右手沾了一手的粘液，将一根手指温柔地推进去。听到男孩喉间的嘤咛，他凑近过去衔住Peter如同果冻般水红的双唇，试图用接吻来缓解对方下 身的不适感。  
“可是，医生说真的不可以。再忍忍，好不好？我知道宝贝最乖了。”Tony耐着性子只是浅浅地触碰他的敏感地带，带给他极其舒服的感觉。  
Peter侧身靠着男人，他全身软绵绵得像踩在云端，但他保持着一些理智。Tony现在的回应让他慌乱的心安定了些许，起码先生对他目前为止还是有兴趣的。  
他像以前一样在被子里摸索过去，越过他皮带的位置，也去偷偷摸摸试探男人的状况。但没想到他刚刚触碰到那个东西，就被Tony按住了手。  
“干坏事，抓到你了。”Tony笑得有些猖狂，整个小木床架子都在抖动。Peter憋红了脸，眼角似乎又有泪滴往下掉，“先生，我知道宝宝还小，做这些事很危险......可是您想要，我也想......您疼疼我。”  
这一副泫然若泣的样子让Tony差点一下没绷住。他压低嗓音说了句好，掀开被子往下亲去，一路吻到小家伙的胯间。  
Peter哪里受得了这些花招，软软地推拒着男人的头，没过几分钟就抖着腿根，一边咬手指一边哭着释放出来。  
“脏，吐掉……先生您快吐掉。”他强忍着晕眩的感觉，想要跪着半身去床头柜拿纸，却被一双大手按了回去。他现在脑子里一团乱麻，几近不能思考。这是男人第一次为他做这件事，从前都是Peter雌伏在他的身下，几乎每一次都被呛得咳出生理眼泪。  
“不脏的，刚才舒服吗？”Tony坏心眼地拿这些东西捏在指尖上，又伸手去捏住男孩的下巴，轻轻地摩挲嘴边的皮肤。  
于是，他的唇变得更加晶亮可口了，带上了诸多情欲。  
让人恨不得现在就将他拆骨入腹。  
“嗯，好舒服。先生怎么弄我都......舒服的。”Peter眯起眼睛，感受着男人温热的手掌带着纸巾擦拭过自己的小腹。湿纸巾微凉，擦完后Tony用掌心放了一会儿捂着。  
“可是这样不要紧吗？”他像是想到一些事情，又紧张地摸上自己的肚子。但是奇怪的是，刚才那种腹部又紧又痛的感觉正在逐渐消失，整个人都感觉暖洋洋的，像是泡在温水中。  
“这点程度应该没关系，放心吧。”他害怕当面问得太多导致男孩害羞下不来台，于是私底下又发了一些邮件问医生，事无巨细。他还做了许多其他迎接小baby的准备工作，只是还没来得及一一和他的kid解释。  
身边的Peter倒是担心对方的欲望得不到疏解，更不敢自己一个人享乐。他慌慌张张地急忙再一次将手伸向男人的皮带下方，又再一次被“无情”地拿开。  
“乖宝，我先去洗个冷水澡。一会儿来抱你去清理。”男人在他的额头吻上一吻。快步走向那个逼仄的浴室。  
而后他又退回来，在男孩红得发烫的耳垂上轻咬了一下，咬牙说道：“我想你想得都没法儿睡觉，所以宝宝别冤枉我了好不好？”  
Peter羞得把整张脸都埋在枕头里，只露出刚才被咬的耳朵尖尖，红彤彤的像是要滴出血来。


End file.
